Try and Take My Heart
by O124NG3B4N4N4
Summary: 3 girls, 150 boys. Which boy will thrive? will the entrance of the 3 girls add even more conflict and rivalries to this school? and what is the girls' secret? why do they try their best to hide it? a school drama fanfic mixed with action. be as harsh as you can on comments on how to make myself better. rinxlen, lenkaxrinto, and mikxukaito in later chapters. WELCOMING GAKUPO HATERS.
1. Chapter 1: first day of school

**RL: hey guys! first school drama fanfic! be as harsh as you can!**

**Orangebanana: okay! *takes a broom and whacks RL***

**RL: hey! you! im not talking about you! *takes the broom away***

**disclaimer: we do not own vocaloid.**

* * *

Try and Take My Heart chapter 1

Rin's POV

GAAH! Im so nervous!

oh, what? What am I talking about? Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself...

hi! my name is Kagamine Rin. I have a twin sister called Lenka Kagamine. The teal haired girl sitting on the opposite side of the car is our cousin, Hatsune Miku.

Miku's parents died in an accident when she was young, so our parents took her in. We are on our way to our new school. She insisted on using her parents last name and not change into ours when we took her in.

Im not bragging or anything, but our school is the super rich, super expensive high school called "Vocalo High". Well, the Kagamine family is pretty rich, too. So I think we can fit in pretty well.

The car stopped and I can see a huge, by that I mean HUGE, building that looks, well, expensive to build. We got out of car and took our bags from the trunk and slowly walked into the majestic building. Its normal to be nervous on your first day, right?

Right?

Right?

RIGHT?

I should stop pestering you and... tell you something else...

ah, well, just scroll down and read lenka's POV

Lenka's POV

what? Its my turn already? That was so fast, Rin... (yeah yeah shut up and describe the building) but you described it already...

ah well, on to the students!

We are using a cute brown and white uniform, just use your imagination on how it looks like. I dont know how to describe it.

So far, we've seen only boys. And they are staring at us. What? Is there something on my face? Last time I checked, it was clean... and I checked Rin's and Miku's face, too. Its clean.

The boys are staring at us like we are a rare and exotic animal, its kinda creepy. I can hear them whispering "girls" to each other. Whats wrong on being a girl? And talking about girls, what happened to the other female students? Are they all sick or something?

Anyways, the three of us walked along the corridor and to our class room, class 8A.

We opened the door to find...

More boys...

And zero girls...

Whats wrong with this school?

"Ah! Girls!"

"Girls!"

"Girls!"

okay... thats creepy.

REALLY creepy.

In unison, the three of us backed away from the door. But then we stooped because we bumped into something. We looked behind us as soon as we hit and was shocked to see a boy with long pale... purple hair. Tied up in a ponytail. Okay, this school is officially creepy.

Think about this: Who in their right mind will want to dye their hair purple? And grow it up until it reaches their butt? Well, if its a girl than it might still be understandable but BOYS?

The purple ponytail freak probably looked as shocked as we do, before recovering and took Rin's hand.

He bowed down to kiss her hand while saying "I apologize for the inconvenience, hime-sama."

but then before he could kiss Rin's hand a basketball flew past and landed on his face with a loud THUMP! When the ball fell his face was boiled crab red. I dont know if its because of the basketball, or the humiliation. But I hope its because of the basketball, since if I can humiliate him even more, I hope his face will turn even redder than now.

Or maybe another color.

Hehehe... yes dear readers. I am that mean.

The purple ponytail freak looked up and saw his attacker, grinning an idiotic smile.

"ugh... Len... you'll pay for this!"

and then another basketball flew and hit him again.

This one is a bit stronger.

So the purple ponytail freak fell on the floor with his butt first. His face was actually a shade redder.

The three of us then did the only reasonable thing a Kagamine would do: we quickly took out our phones and took a shot of the humiliating scene of the purple ponytail freak.

When he saw what we did, his face got even redder.

We took another shot.

"sorry gakupo. Your face was red so I thought it was a target for me that you provided." a guy beside the first guy, I think his name was Len, said.

They look a lot like each other. Maybe they are twins?

"RINTO..."

I guess the purple ponytail freak called gakupo was about to say more but he was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

The boys in the room rushed to their seats and the three of us just grabbed a chair nearest to us. I guess this part is still the same just like any other school. Bell rings, and students panic.

Not too long later, the teacher came into the class. He put down his things on his desk and introduced himself to us. "good morning class. As you all know, I am mr eric, your homeroom teacher. I see we have three new... students. Would you please be kind enough to tell us a little about yourselves?"

I think he was trying to come up with something else aside from 'students' as he described the three of us. We got out of our seats and walked in front of the classroom.

Miku started the introduction.

"hi everyone. My name is Miku Hatsune-" she was interrupted by a sudden cheer from the other students -which I noticed is all boys- and it took a second or two before Rin continued. "and my name is Rin Kagamine. This is my twin Lenka, and Miku is our cousin."

"please treat us well!" I finished the introduction and the three of us bowed at the same time.

We got another cheer from the boys.

The three of us quickly sat back at our seats.

"okay. Now, lets start our lesson."

I checked the schedule and...

YES!

First period is maths. That means I can day dream to my hearts content! All I need is 5 percent of my attention to hear mr erics lesson for my name, then if he calls my name to solve a problem I switch my attention to 30 percent - more than enough to solve and answer a problem- and after solving I switch back to 10 percent again! Thats what I usually do, but I think I should see the level of – wait.

WAIT A MINUTE

that is just simple algebraic equations! Who doesnt know how to solve those stuff? I mean, come on! I study that in grade school!

Oh well, that means I can switch to 1 percent and then 5 percent.

I looked around, and even the boys are just having fun talking and chatting to themselves. And its not even 10 minutes into the lesson when the window near the door exploded and a red haired boy crashed into the classroom.

Of course. Who wouldnt be shocked by that? But it looks like the boys dont give a damn about it. And so is the teacher. All he did was sigh.

"again, akaito?"

the red haired boy nodded and took something from his pocket. oh. Its just plain old money of 20 in bundles of 50.

…...

…...

…...

HOLY FLYING BANANAS!

TWENTY DOLLARS IN A BUNNDLE OF FIFTY!

TWENTY AMERICAN DOLLARS!

IN A BUNDLE OF FIFTY!

…...

…...

WHY ON EARTH IS HE USING AMERICAN DOLLARS IN JAPAN!?

…...

uh, anyways...

he took out about ten 20 American dollars and threw in to the teacher.

"keep the change" was what he said before dashing out of the door.

I guess that was money to repair the window...

BUT WHY IS TWO HUNDRED AMERICAN DOLLARS NEEDED TO REPAIR A SINGLE BROKEN WINDOW!?

mr Eric dug into his pocket and dialed. When the line connected, he used english instead of japanese.

"_hello? Yes. Yes. Another broken window in class 8A. Please. Yes. Thank you. As soon as possible, please." _

wow his english is fluent.

After that he continued his lesson. And at about 3 hours later, 2 Americans came into the classroom carrying a piece of glass meant for the broken window.

One of them talked to mr Eric.

_Sorry mr Eric. We had some traffic at the airport, so we couldnt deliver the window in 2 hours like usual. _

_Its okay. As long as its not late by a day or so._

After that short conversation the two men replaced the broken window and left.

And is it my imagination, or did he say traffic at the airport?

* * *

**RL: so... what do you think? please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: second day part 1

**RL: here! second chapter! but its just a boring filler chapter though...**

**orangebanana: yeah... i was hoping for a bit more fun and gakupo humiliated moments...**

**RL: well, sorry to gakupo fans but... i hate dislike gakupo and so...**

**orangebanana: WELCOMING ALL GAKUPO HATERS!**

**RL: and one more thing, ****DO NOT LOSE HOPE ON ME!**

**disclaimer: we do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Try and Take My Heart chapter 2

Miku's POV

Finally! its my turn! I didnt get to appear that much in chapter 1, so I will be doing most for this chapter! but this chapter is only a filler...

hey RL! Why do I get the filler chapters?

(sorry, I couldnt think of anything yet, so you please wait and I will get you into the main chapters...)

hmm... promise?

(yeah! Promise!)

first day ended well, no more foreign American people entering the room and no more red haired boy crashing into our class...

and then there's that purple freak... my first impression?

Well... let me make this clear.

I

REALLY

REALLY

HATE

HIM

dont ask me why cause I dont know. I just do.

The first time I laid my eyes on him, I just feel so angry that in an instant I knew that I hate him. And then theres that scene when he tried to kiss Rin's hand. Ugh, I just feel like vomiting.

But of course, growing up in a rich household I can easily make my face blank and emotionless. I can even put on the sweetest smile that can make people say "aaaw" even when Im boiling inside. Thats the way the Kagamine household trains each and every child raised there.

And then a miracle happened.

A basketball flew past and hit him right at his face!

Oh, I could NEVER forget the feeling of joy and relief when the ball hit him.

And then theres another one!

That made him tumble and his face got even redder!

Oh, Im SO taking a picture.

Then he saw me taking a picture, he got even redder!

I took another picture.

Anyways, here in our second day of school the three of us agreed to come very early so that we could avoid something like yesterday. The corridors are still empty when we came in, and we saw no signs of boys.

But then, there was already 3 boys inside of our classroom when we came in. it looks like the two miracle maker from yesterday and another one with brown hair.

They noticed our presence and stopped chatting to each other. We act as normal as we can, putting our bags and then talking random things to each other, but then it was interrupted by a boy. The first miracle maker.

"hey. My name is Len Kagane. This boy here is my twin, Rinto Kagane," he said while pointing to the second miracle maker, "and this is our best friend Meito Sakine."

the three of us stopped and stared for a moment. So thats why both the miracle makers are so much alike. Just like Rin and Lenka.

The brown haired guy, Meito, held his hand in front of us, and then with a POOF! Three beautiful roses appeared in his hands.

"for each one of you," he said while slipping it onto our ears.

Meh, this guy is so much better than that purple freak.

"hey, I was wondering... who was that purple guy from yesterday?" Rin asked the three boys.

"oh? That was Gakupo Kamui. The richest boy in school. And because of that he is used to doing whatever he wants. I guess that is one of the reason why he tried to make the first move on you three."

ooooooh, that makes sense.

Okay! My turn to ask!

"where is all the other girls? I mean, we havent seen any other female students since yesterday..."

the three boys stared at me. It would have been an awkward silence if Rin and Lenka hadnt backed me up.

"yeah, what happened to them?"

"can you tell us what happened?"

the boys stared at us in disbelieve. Then they started laughing all of a sudden. When they cooled down, they stared at us again.

"seriously? You dont know?"

"just tell us already!"

"well, the school you are going to is the 'Vocalo High' school."

"yeah. We know that already. So?"

"up until last year, this school is an all-boys school."

this time its our turn to stare.

"you three... seriously dont know about that?"

we shook our heads.

And then they burst into laughter again. This time its a bit longer, and when we can not stand it anymore, they got big bumps on their heads.

Me, Rin and Lenka took turns hitting them on their heads and as the result, the three boys are now squatting on the floor, holding their heads and rubbing the three big lumps on their heads with a bit of tear on their eyes.

As soon as they recovered (which is about 15 minutes later) they bowed to us and said sorry.

Then the door opened and guess what?

That purple freak is walking through the door, with his right hand carrying his bag and his left scratching the back of his head sleepily, and munching an... eggplant.

He is munching on the eggplant just like how I usually do when im eating leek, so I know that he loves eggplant.

Why on earth will a person like EGGPLANTS?

Its one of the things on my 'hated things' list. It used to be number 5.

number one of what I hate before is cutting my hair, but then recently it became number 2.

you know why?

Of coursed you would guess it right.

Because that...

that...

that THING appeared in my life.

But that thing hadnt realized our presence yet, and he got a basketball on his face again.

Good job, Rinto. No, I mean really, good job.

Only after that that he fully awaken and realized that there are 6 people instead of the 3.

"dont go and ignore the hime samas, gakupo."

Len quickly picked up the basketball Rinto threw after Meito said that.

Gakupo quickly realized his mistakes and right now he is gapping at us, knowing that what he just did just decreased his points and chance of getting to be with us.

I mean, 3 pretty girls – the ONLY girls in the school – in the middle of so much boys and choice? I bet everyone is trying to get to be together with us. And Gakupo is also just like that. Even if he is the richest or whatever the choice is still in our hands to decided which boy we want to go out with, right?

But I know for sure that he will never EVER be in my list of choices.

Why do we have to be in the same class?

I looked at Rin for a brief moment and she nodded, knowing what I wanted.

Rin's POV

Strange.

Ever since that purple guy entered the class, Miku's face became different. To strangers Miku's face is just normal like it never change expressions, but I can see through it. We live in the same house and get the same training, anyways.

And also I can feel Miku's mood change and the hidden glares that she give to him behind her normal cute eyes, I know she dont like him.

Miku gave me a glance and that seals it.

My suspicions are confirmed. Now I just need to know why she hate him.

I made up and excuse to get out of the class, along with Lenka and Miku.

"excuse us, but we need to go to the toilet."

Gakupo, he's been gaping at us since Rinto threw another basketball at him, shifted to one side so that we could pass through the door.

We got out of the class and head to the toilet. There are now a few boys walking along the corridor, but still not as much as if it was already near the bell.

We entered the toilet after a few passing a few students whispering "i knew it! There really is girls in this school. I thought I was just hallucinating."

as soon as we close the door of the toilet both me and Lenka ask Miku the same thing at the same time.

"so? Why do you hate him so much?"

* * *

**RL: i know i know! its boring! im so sorry!**

**orangebanana: then you should make it not boring.**

**RL: ITS BECAUSE OF YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING STUPID THAT I CAN USE AS AN IDEA AND PUT IT INTO THE STORY!**

**orangebanana: yikes! better hide! *hides under the table***

**RL: *sigh* so again, sorry for gakupo fans. he will be teased and humiliated numerous of times in this fanfic. i will try my best to update faster so... DO NOT LOSE HOPE ON ME!**


	3. Chapter 3: second day part 2

**RL: here guys! chapter 3! and something is already blooming inside rin and lenka's heart!**

**orangebanana: and hachune miku made a special appearance in this chapter!**

**RL: ssh! dont give them any spoilers!**

**ornagebanana: sorry...**

**disclaimer: we do not own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

Try and Take My Heart 3

Lenka's POV

"so? Why do you hate him so much?"

when that purple ponytail freak stepped into the class I can see the side of Miku's face twitch and the energy in her eyes slightly showed anger.

Rin got us out and into the toilet, but the main answer is still isnt answered.

At least, not yet.

Right now Miku is nervous. I can see that not because of those trainings, but because she never attempted to hide it. Its useless to do that anyways, since we can see right through it. Of course, it also worked on me and Rin.

But, its not like there is anything to hide, so its not much of a big deal.

Miku took a deep breath and prepared.

Me and Rin also prepared ourselves.

Preparing for what you ask?

The answer is: when Miku is nervous she will be talking so fast that she sounds like a broken record.

Well? You ready to listen to her? Pay close attention or else you wont understand a single thing. You sir in the back! Ready? Ready? Good. THUMBS UP FOR YOU.

Okay, here it goes...

1...

2...

and...

"IM-SO-SORRY-i-dont-even-know-why-i-hate-him-so-mu ch-but-i-just-do-and-i-guess-i-cant-hide-anything- from-you-guys-im-so-sorry-im-so-sorry-IM-SO-SORRY- I-JUST-HATE-HIM-SO-SO-SOOOOO-BADLY-THAT-I-FEEL-LIK E-RIPPING-HIS-THROAT-LITTERALLY-BUT-I-ALREADY-DID- THAT-MENTALY-AND-I-STILL-CANT-CALM-DOWN-AND-YOU-GU YS-SHOULD-BE-THE-ONES-THAT-KNOWS-ME-BEST-SO-PLEASE -EXPLAIN-WHY-IM-FEELING-LIKE-THIIIIIIIIIS!"

a big sweat appeared on Rin's head, so I guessed that the same appeared on mine too. I congratulate everyone who can catch and understand every single word that nervous Miku had said.

And yeah, we call Miku nervous Miku when she is nervous and–

oh no.

Miku is starting to cry and is now turning into Hachune Miku!

Gaah!

Someone stop her!

Rin stared at me and I stared back, with the same nervous expression on our face.

Here is our twins mental conversation:

Rin: go and stop her!

Me: why me? Why dont you go and stop her?

Rin: because im bad at those kind of stuff!

Me: well if your bad at those stuff, im terrible!

Rin: no, you are just as bad as me!

me: how would you know?

Rin: we're twins for the love orange sundaes!

Me: then just go already!

Rin: I told you im bad at these stuff!

Me: you want it flood again like the last time she turned into Hachune Miku and cry? You know how easy it is for her to cry when she becomes a chibi!

Rin: yeah! I know! And I dont want it to flood again!

Me: then go!

Rin: no! you go! And– whoops! Look at her she is in the verge of crying!

We stopped our twins mental argument and looked at her. Its true. She is almost crying, and when she do, she will cry and cause flood in the middle of the city.

Without thinking Rin rushed over to Hachune Miku and started talking so that she could calm down and hopefully not cry.

While Rin is doing those stuff I rushed out of the toilet, closed the door behind my back, and run as fast as I could to the classroom.

When I opened the door Len, Rinto and Meito is chatting so happily that for a second I forgot all about Hachune Miku, flood, and all those stuff and just... stare.

There, I stared in awe and forgetting all about the threat of a possible flood, when someone touched my shoulders. I looked to the person that touched me, and what I saw made me remember the flood threat.

Yup. Thats right. The core of the threat, the purple ponytail freak.

"whats wrong, Lenka-hime?"

have I gave him permission to call me 'Lenka-hime'? Never mind about that for now.

I looked around and spotted Miku's bag hanging on her chair.

Without thinking, I quickly grab the bag and was on my way out of the class when the purple ponytail freak blocked my way. He was about to say something but since I was I a hurry...

I used my right hand to grab his left shoulder and just shove him away, while I was flinging Miku's bag onto my left shoulder.

That freak hit the white board head first and made a weird grunting noise. While I was already ot of the class and running back to the toilet.

I slammed the door open, got in the toilet, slammed the door close, and then threw Miku's back pack to Rin. She did her job quite well and the proof is that it isnt flooding yet.

Rin was rummaging through Miku's bag when we had another twins mental conversation.

Rin: where have you been? You took 20 seconds!

Me: sorry, I had I bit of a problem.

Rin: a BIT of problem? You usually just take up about 8 seconds. And now, after more than twice the time normally taken, you said it was just a BIT of problem? and the classroom is even not that far away!

me: …. …. ….

Rin: you... hah! Found it!

Rin took out what was hiding deep in Miku's bag. She held it out and up in the air proudly and then waved it in front of Hachune Miku's face.

Hachune's face lit up and soon she forgot about wanting to cry. Instead, she became even much cuter with her eyes twinkling and those cute face that can melt just about anyone other than the Kagamines.

When Rin is sure that she had completely got Hachune's attention, she threw it away and Hachune pranced at it like a cat, before she started chewing in delight.

Of course, you've guessed it. The thing hiding inside her bag is a leak. Miku's favorite food in all universe.

The both of us sighed in relieve and waited for Hachune Miku to finish the leak and turn back into Hatsune Miku before heading back to the classroom.

Its been a while, and there are more students chatting and walking in the hallway.

Miku's POV

fiuh...

I thought I will cause another flood. Good thing that Rin and Lenka was ready and calmed me down.

As we entered the classroom, there were already about 10 boys in class. Everyone was chatting and joking and sharing stories in their own group and showed an expression like there was no such thing as 'sorrow' or 'unhappiness' in this world.

I walked to my seat but ten stopped when I realized than both Rin and Lenka had not moved from their positions and just stared with a kind of dazed expression.

And oh!

Their cheeks!

They are slightly red!

They are blushing!

Oooooh, this is getting good!

But where exactly are they staring at?

I slowly walked behind, and they didnt seem to notice my presence, so I took a peek from their shoulders and followed their gaze.

Okay! The lucky person that they are staring at is...

The Len Rinto Meito group.

I couldnt know which person they are staring at, but its definitely the Len Rinto Meito group. At my point of view, they are overlapping each other. So I couldnt know which one Rin and Lenka is staring at. Oh well, time to wake them up.

I hopped at the two of them and gave them bear hugs. Rin and Lenka snapped back into reality.

With a gleeful tone, I asked them.

"so... which one were you staring at?"

the both of them blushed again and then stared at each other, dong their twins mental conversation. I hate it when they are doing that, since it made me feel so left out and not able to know their conversation.

After a short while they just told me that its time to go back to our seats.

We talked and chatted until the bell rung and the teacher came in, but I notice that Rin and Lenka was stealing glances at them. Oh well, that cant be helped.

The day went pass and the 'thing' got hit by a basketball a few times in the head in the courtesy Meito and Rinto.

Man, how I like that group.

Always playing with a basketball and you can use the reason 'sorry, the ball slipped out of my hand when I was about to pass to the guy next to you' when you hit someone.

So, day 2 ends with a few interesting things occurring, eh?

* * *

**RL: to the person who posted a review as 'someone', thank you for understanding and gave me the permission to make fun of gakupo. please continue to support me and keep on reviewing!**

**orangebanana: day 2 ends and what will happen in day 3? more fun awaits and..**

**RL: on three. 1... 2... and...**

**both: PLEASE DO NOT LOSE HOPE ON US AND KEEP ON REVIEWING! and dont forget to favorite this fanfic! *wink* ;P**


	4. Chapter 4: onsen trip part 1

**RL: yes! fourth chapter! **

**orangebanana: whats so good about the fourth chapter?**

**RL: *headlocks orangebanana***

**Lollipop swirl: IM SOO SORRY! i accidentally said that the 'someone' who posted a review after yours gave me the permission. so, thanks for giving me the permission to make fun of gakupo! enjoy the fourth chapter! *takes the lollipop***

**Cute Cool Phooka: yhank you! i was worried if this story is funny enough...  
**

**someone: here! i updated!**

**GoldenRays308: yeah! they will! so please continue to support me!**

**guest: kaito will be coming in a much MUCH later chapter, so miku will stay single until then. and as the fall in love so easily... well, its more like a normal high school crush or something like that...**

**kopabeckham: dont post reciews when you can just tell me at school! the first time i saw the reviews i was like 'yay! 2 review already!' then, when i saw that it is from you... 'oh. its just kopa.'**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Try and Take My Heart 4

Rin's POV

YES! FIELD TRIP! WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP TOMORROW!

okay, calm down...

fiuh..

okay, three weeks into the term every class got to choose a destination to be visited as a field trip.

Our class chose a very relaxing and yet, fun place to be in.

can you guess?

Yup! Thats right! What other places can be more relaxing and fun than an ONSEN?

we are going to an onsen!

Onsen!

ONSEN!

ladida dida...

now im humming to myself.

Right now, im in my orange scented room, with orange walls and orange stuffed toys all over the place.

Packin' things up that I need to bring to the onsen tomorrow.

hm...

soap and shampoo?

Check.

Orange printed towels?

Check.

Shirts, pants, underwear, bra...

Check.

WHY THE F AM I SAYING THOSE?

Yukata specially made in enbizaka?

Check.

Making sure there are no skirts?

Check.

Hair pin, trademark white bow tie, accessories?

Check.

Sling bag?

Check.

Well, I guess thats about it.

I threw everything on my orange suitcase and then jumped on it, over and over again, forcing it to close until I heard the 'click' sound of it having been locked.

Phew, thats about it. Now all I need to do left is to get my frickin' butt over to the onsen we booked.

I heard a knock on my door and opened the door.

Lenka and Miku is standing outside of my room, and I can see beads of sweat on their foreheads. I guess they used the same technique as I did to close and lock our suitcases.

"come on, its time to get our butts to the onsen." Lenka said.

"comin'!" I said as I dragged my ready to explode anytime suitcase and then closed the door.

We bid farewell to our parents and then climbed into the waiting car.

When we arrived at our school, we said goodbye to our driver and dragged our suitcases.

Luckily, that weird purple dude arrived at the same time and offered to lend a hand.

As a Kagamine, of course we didn't miss this chance.

We handed our suitcases to the purple guy and he was almost crushed under the weight of all 3 of our bags.

Even Miku who hated him so much cant help but crank up a smile when she saw the near-crushed Gakupo's face.

We waited for our classmates to arrive and then walked for a short distance to the school's private helicopter. Of course, the three of us walked with only our light sling bags while all our luggage was carried by the one and only Gakupo.

Some boys asked if he would want them to help him carry it, but he refused. So I guess he has a man's 'pride' and would not want to be helped by anyone else.

We rode the helicopter for about half an hour and then when we got out, we saw a shinny and well polished private jet, with the logo 'KAMUI CO.' written with black paint on its side.

So that means that this jet belongs to Gakupo.

…...

…...

Well, if we can take advantage of something, why not?

That has always been the Kagamine style, anyway.

While getting into the jet, we can see from the corners of our eyes that the bodyguards hired by Gakupo's parents are rushing to take the weight out of their young masters hand and then Gakupo sat there for awhile, drenched in sweat.

The inside of the jet is just like any other super luxurious living rooms, with a satellite connected tv and all of those super expensive super high-tech gadgets.

There seem to be a few rooms, and then Gakupo said that there will be 7 people in one room.

"because I own this jet, I will be staying in the same room with the 3 girls, and its up to them to decide on who the other 3 is. Please separate yourselves into groups off 7."

after that, the boys crowd around us, asking if they can stay with us and all that.

Of course, the three of us shouted the names at the same time.

"LEN RINTO AND MEITO!"

after that we heard a lot of sighs and whines and complains and all that, then they separated themselves into 7 and occupied the rooms.

When the crowd are gone, I can see that the only ones that didnt crowd around us are those three, and they were laughing and chatting as if we hadnt picked them or something.

"eh? What happened to the crowd?"

yeah, Rinto. You just noticed?

"if its like that... who is our roommates?"

a nerve popped out of Lenka, Miku and my forehead.

A few seconds later they are squatting and holding their new bulging lumps on their heads. The courtesy of yours truly.

We played with the wii that is provided by Gakupo and even if he owns all these stuff, and the three of us rarely plays with electronic gadgets, we managed to beat Gakupo black and blue.

From the Len Rinto Meito gang, well... we won some and lost some.

We spend the time playing and before we noticed it, we are already at our destination place!

hurray!

onsen, hot baths, and the festival, here we...

coooooOOOOOOMEEE!

this time, Gakupo asked the bodyguards to help him carry our luggage and then dropped them off at our room in the hotel.

Our room is a traditional style Japanese room, with tatamis for the floors and futons as bed.

Me, Lenka and Miku is sharing one room with a window opening to a beautiful garden

Len, Rinto, Meito is sharing one room.

Gakupo got a room to for himself. Apparently his parents are the one who paid for all this trip, saying it 'didnt cost a lot' damn, we are stayin' in an expensive hotel, and they said it 'didnt cost a lot'? Just how rich are they?

After we finish exploring the hotel and its beautiful garden, we ate lunch in its restoraunt.

Gakupo's parents booked the whole hotel so that we could have some privacy and stuff, but I think its better if we can actually mingle with the crowds of strangers and stuff.

It would have been much more... normal.

Yeah.

Thats the word.

Our lunch is French style gourmet, with beautifully garnished dishes that I just want to stare at it and not eat and destroy the beautifully arranged and styled art. But my stomach complains, and hey, I prefer stuffing my belly and ruining the art better than just stare at it and leave my tummy empty.

After that the whole class played hide and seek around the hotel.

We were given a walkie-talkie so that we can communicate to each other.

We pulled out straws and Gakupo ended as the one getting the colored end straw.

He counted to fifty since the hotel is so big and then started chasing us.

The three of us parted ways and run around the hotel, trying to find the perfect spot to hide. The whole class made an agreement to only use the walkie-talkie if the catcher has given up, so I dont need to worry about my walkie-talkie suddenly buzzing up.

I rand and ran and ran around the hotel, and then I thought of the perfect place to hide: my room.

So, I changed direction and headed to my room. When I turned at the intersection, I saw Lenka right at the other edge of the hallway, heading straight for the room. We opened the door together and once in, closed the door. Now we just need to wait until our walkie-talkie buzz up and Gakupo announced his defeat.

Maybe we can play some cards while waiting.

**RL: please do not lose hope on meeeeeee!**

**orangebanana: yeah yeah shut up.**

**RL: *chases orangebanana and tortures her to death***


	5. Chapter 5: onsen trip part 2

**RL: sorry for the late update! in my school, there is this thing called 'class test week' and basically there are tests every single day. so im posting this when i can, since i dont know when i can update again.**

**orangebanana: *whacks RL with a broom* WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU LATE IN UPDATING!?**

**RL: you... ah! your clothes are dirty!**

**orangebanana: oh? it got dirty when i was searching for a broom.**

**RL: here, let me wash it for you.. *picks orangebanana up***

**orangebanan: eh?**

**RL: *throws orangebanana into a washing machine and closes the door***

**orangebanana: hey! get me out of here! *bangs on the washing machine door***

**RL:... nah... *presses the start button***

**disclaimer: i do not own vocaloid**

* * *

Try and Take My Heart 5

Lenka's POV

Just when we were distributing the cards for the second round of the game, the window opened and Miku stepped into the room.

"no fair! I was searching for you guys all these time and you are just sitting there, playing cards?"

we nodded.

Miku joined the game and we played for another 3 rounds before we got interrupted by the door opening.

Gakupo walked into our room panting hard.

"finally found you guys..."

we stood up and I started talking in a sweet voice.

"wow! Congratulations! You managed to find us!"

then Rin continued.

"but then, you havent catch us."

finally, Miku.

"but heres your present for finding us!"

Miku took an eggplant out of her bag and swung it in front of Gakupo. He looked like a hungry dog that is staring at a piece of meat. Then Miku threw the eggplant aside, and Gakupo dashed towards it.

We look advantage of the time and got out through the window, and then ran to find another hiding spot. Miku led the way.

Gakupo's POV

yum!

Eggplant is the best!

Those girls are so kind to give a delicious eggplant for finding them!

Oh, talking about those girls...

I turned to look at the place they were just a second ago, and they are not there...

where on earth did they go?

And how did they disappear so fast?

Miku's POV

HAH!

He looks just like a hungry dog!

I took a picture of him dashing for the eggplant, and it was hilarious!

Why am I taking his embarrassing pictures?

Well...

thats a .

I led Rin and Lenka to the hiding spot that I occupied before going on to search for Rin and Lenka. We ran around the garden, and then into a maze made out of tall bushes.

After a few minutes and wrong turns, we emerged into the heart of the maze.

A beautiful fountain sat on the center of the space, with picnic tables at the sides.

We sat at the table and when Rin was about to ask something, I shut her up by pulling a deck of cards from my pocket and placed it on the table. I can guess what she was about to ask: who brought the deck of cards?

Just when we are about to start Len, Rinto and Meito walked in and joined the game.

We played a round or two and was chatting normally.

Suddenly IO, our classmate, ran past us.

Followed by Gakupo.

They totally ignored us.

Or maybe they just didnt notice us.

We stared as they run past us, and when they disappeared back into the maze, we continued our game.

We payed countless of games, until our walkie-talkie buzzed and Gakupo announced his defeat.

We took a minute or two to go through the maze and met the others on the way.

We got back to the lobby and was pretty surprised that most of the people that Gakupo had not catch was hiding in the maze.

A big sweat appeared on our heads, thinking of the scene where Gakupo just ran past us.

Gakupo had changed is clothes, but I still can see the beads of sweat on his forehead.

When I looked at the time, it is almost 4.30.

"oh! The festival is going to start at 6! Come on, lets take a shower and change our clothes."

so we head back to our rooms.

* * *

Gakupo's POV

17. 30

why are they so late?

We agreed on 17.00, didnt we?

Why do girls always take so long?

All the boys are already here, in the lobby, waiting for the 3 princesses.

If we dont hurry, we are going to miss the opening fireworks.

If they dont come down in the next 5 minutes im going to–

wow.

WOW.

Those three girls just came into the lobby, using such a yukata so beautiful that it can only be found in enbizaka.

The top half of Miku's teal hair is elegantly set into a bun, with the lower half let out loose and it flowed down her back

Lenka's hair was put up into a similar bun, only without the flowing hair.

The left side of Rin's hair is clipped up with an elegant blue clip.

They look so stunning that I forgot all about what I was complaining about.

All the other boys here also have the same expression with me: awe

they are just... so... beautiful.

If I have to wait like this again another day, it will be worthed.

And I have no doubt that all the others will agree with me.

Rin's POV

we are late by 30 minutes, dammit!

I guess we got too much fun putting our hairs up and dressing ourselves in our yukata.

Blame Miku for saying that there is still a lot of time before 5. We quickly entered the lobby and when we did, all eyes turned towards us. The previously noisy room became silent all of a sudden.

Every single boys are staring at us. Well, I guess we did stick out, since we are the only ones using a yukata, and the boys are using t-shirt and jeans.

"w–what? Why are you staring at us?"

Len, Rinto and Meito was the ones that answered our question.

"the three of you look... stunning." they said with wide eyes.

I can feel my cheeks getting warm.

Why?

And I feel kind of... sad.

Why?

This had never happened before.

A lot of people say that to us already, and we didnt even break a sweat about it.

So, whats the difference now?

Why is my cheeks getting even warmer and warmer?

I took a glance at Lenka, and by her face I know she is having the same question as I am.

Why?

The room is silent, and then suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Our buss driver came in and asked us if we are ready to go.

Len and Rinto told him that we are ready to go, and off we go.

_30 minutes later_

"ah! Look! Theres another firework! There!"

Beautiful.

I would never know how people made those stuff.

But I'm glad they did.

They look so beautiful, illuminating the dark sky with different colors.

Len and Rinto came beside me and offered me a caramel apple.

I gladly took it, and when our hands touched, I can feel my heart skipping a beat.

I quickly turned to the fireworks again and pretend as if nothing happened.

After the opening firework show, the festival is officially open, and we rushed to the game stands.

We played scoop the goldfish, and Miku scooped up the most.

After that we played target shooting.

I shot down all the targets and won a huge fluffy panda bear but I exchanged it for a cute orange hair clip.

#1s POV

Rin looked so stunning when she entered the lobby, I was breathless.

But then the three of us said that the three of them was stunning.

True, the three of them are stunning, but Rin is out shinning them.

And then when our hands brushed against each other when I offered her a caramel apple, I can feel my heart skip a beat. But then she quickly looked back at the fireworks like nothing happened. Well, I guess nothing happened to her, but I am very sure that my heart skipped a beat.

I wonder why that happened.

And then theres that time when she traded the big fluffy panda bear for an orange hair clip.

That sparkle in her eyes, and her smile, I will never forget it.

What is happening to me?

Lenka's POV

okay!

I will win the next game!

My turn to choose!

Just now Miku chose the goldfish scooping, and then she won.

Then Rin chose the target shooting, and then she won.

My turn!

I looked around for a while and–

Oh!

There!

That one!

"lets play throw the hoop!"

we quickly ran there and payed.

The person taking care of the stand gave us each 10 hoops and we started throwing.

Yes! It went in.

okay, next... in!

In!

in!

ah! it went out!

Rin and Miku must miss at least once, too!

…..

they didnt miss any.

In the end, I lost.

Again.

Rin and Miku gave high-fives to each other since they both got 100 as score.

I scored 90.

sigh.

I missed one...

suddenly I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders.

The person whispers to me right beside my ears.

And I knew whose voice it belongs to.

"its okay, there are other games to win."

then he lets go of my shoulders and left.

My cheeks are burning right now, and my heart stopped beating for a while.

I place my hands on my face to cover my burning up face.

Why am I like this?

#2s POV

damn.

She looks so sad to loose to her sisters.

I dont even know what I was doing until I did it.

I walked towards her, put my hands on her shoulders and leaned closer to her ears.

""its okay, there are other games to win."

then I left.

WHAT ON EARTH DID I JUST DO?

I mean, someone need to comfort her, right?

So why not?

But now my heart is beating so fast, my breath is uneven, and my cheeks are rather warm.

And she looks so beautiful in her yukata, I think I didnt breath when I saw her walk through the door and into the lobby.

True, Rin and Miku looks stunning, too.

But Lenka is just outshining them.

* * *

**RL: *presses the stop button* *takes orangebanana out of the washing machine***

**orangebanana: ...**

**RL: *hangs orangebanana and leaves her to dry***

**RL: hey! a fun question! why do you think rin felt sad when len, rinto and meito said 'the three of you look... stunning."? and rins hair style is the one is 'boss death' by valshe. just so you know.**


	6. Chapter 6: onsen trip part 3

**RL: hey! im done with my class test week! heres a chapter to celebrate! sorry if its short, its only about 1000 words or so.**

**orangebanana: *whacks RL with a broom* you put me in a washing machine!**

**RL: thats because your shirt got dirty!**

**orangebanana: whats the point? my shirt is still dirty now!**

**RL: thats probably because you are wriggling so much that you fell of the hanging line!**

**orangebanana: ...**

**RL: talking about that, your shirt is dirty again... *picks up orangebanana***

**orangebanana: he- hey! wait! dont put me inside the washing machine again!**

**RL: *ignores orangebanana* *puts her in the washing machine and presses start***

**orangebanana: nooo... *drowning sounds***

**disclaimer: i do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Try and Take My Heart 6

Miku's POV

aah...

a nice hot bath in the hotel's open air onsen after a fun time at the festival, its so nice.

The festival was fun, and this is relaxing. Both is equally enjoyable.

The open air onsen is divided into 2 parts, one for girls and one for boys. A wooden separator is right at the middle. The hot bath are made of those pretty stones, like the ones you see on the TV. There is 2 pools of hot baths, one is warm temperature and the other is really boiling hot. We are in the warm one.

We met two girls at the festival, and we asked them to join us in the onsen. A green haired girl called Gumi who is about our age, and a young girl called Yuki. We thought it would be lonely if it was only the 3 of us, and we dont actually have anything to talk about, since we experience everything together.

"so, Rin and Lenka are twins?" asked the green haired girl, Gumi.

Rin and Lenka nodded.

"Gumi and Yuki, where are you from?"

"we came from tokyo, from the all-girls Crypton Academy. But its not that known, so I guess you dont know that school. Its pretty small... What about you guys?"

WHAAAAAAAT?

Like hell, ofcourse we know!

She is from CRYPTON?

From all the school there is, we get to meet a girl from CRYPTON?

I took a quick glance and saw that Rin and Lenka are also shocked.

"we, uh, we also came from tokyo. We go to the Vocalo High."

I guess they got shocked with our school, too.

"WHAAAAT? Isnt Vocalo High an all-boys school? The school that has super rich, handsome, good looking but rather destructive boys?"

"they opened for female students this year..."

both of them made an 'O' with their mouths.

Yup.

As big as that.

And if the Kagamine house havent trained us to cover our expressions, im sure the 3 of us will also have an 'O' for a mouth when they told us their school.

Then we continued the conversations for quite awhile, sharing our funny experiences with each other.

Thats when I felt it.

I can feel that somebody is watching us.

Its not possible that its... them, right?

Im on a break for banana's sake!

But, its rather different...

oh!

I know what!

I look at Rin and Lenka for a while, and they nodded at me.

I splashed the water on Lenka.

Lenka squealed out and fought back, purposely splashing Gumi and Yuki too.

Gumi and Yuki joined the water fight.

I can feel their gaze fixed on us water fighting, and Rin wrapped a towel around her and slipped out of the bath.

I kept on splashing water, now to Gumi, and I heard someone shouted.

"aaaagh!"

"what?! Us too?!"

I looked back towards the place where the wooden separator between the girls and the boys onsen stood.

Rin is standing there, with an empty bucket on her hands. I can tell that she just threw hot water from that bucket.

Gakupo's POV

ooooh!

Chance!

A chance to peak at those girls taking a bath!

Good thing there is a small peeping hole at the edge of the wooden separator!

Lets see...

oh! those girls are done showering and are now taking a bath in the hot bath!

Look at them...

so sexy!

Im gonna make sure im getting one of them!

And that green haired girl they just met at the festival, she has a nice body, too!

Oh! they are having a water fight now!

So cute!

Then I felt someone tugging at my hair.

I looked back, and I can see Len, Rinto and Meito with a pretty angry expression

what?

These guys are just so immoral...

its normal for boys our age to want to take a peak at showering girls, right?

Then I felt hot water all over my face.

"gaaaaaaaaaah!"

Of course I screamed out. Its my natural instinct.

And looks like the three of them suffered the same thing, too.

"what?! Us too?!"

* * *

Rin's POV

humph!

Thats what you get for peeping at girls!

And for a second I thought that it was them.

It scared the shit out of me.

Now we are at the pretty garden in the middle of the maze, roasting marshmallows at a small bonfire we made, and playing with firecrackers. We're going home tomorrow, so we better enjoy ourselves here.

The water that I threw to the boys side of the onsen is a really hot, steaming water that I scooped out of the hot pool. And now, I can see 4 people with their faces scalded and red.

Gakupo.

Rinto.

Len.

Meito.

I wonder which one of those 4 is the one that started it.

Either way, im not forgiving them for scaring me like that.

well, home sweet home, here I come!

We are on the jet back home, and I felt sad to leave such a beautiful place. But, nothing is better than home.

"wanna play wii?"

sure, Gakupo. And let me beat you flat to the ground again.

I answered him by picking up the wii remote control, and stood in front of the TV.

oh.

Gakupo just made a fatal mistake, challenging me in boxing.

Ready?

Set...

box!

_30 seconds later_

he landed zero blows on me, and I had knocked him out.

"next!" I shouted.

Rinto stepped forward and grabbed the controls from Gakupo.

"elimination system"

I smiled.

"bring it on"

* * *

home sweet home!

I dropped onto my fluffy orange bed.

Hah, its true. Nothing is better than home.

Its night already, and tomorrow is Saturday, so I can sleep until noon.

Then, I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it, and I saw Lenka and Miku outside my door.

"we got orders."

eh? straight after we just came back?

I sighed before I followed my sisters outs and to the living room.

My living room is huge, with a fireplace at the side, and a huge LCD TV in the middle of the room.

The TV is a normal TV, but when you click on the right button, you can do a face-to-face meeting with people all over the world.

Miku walked over to the fireplace, and clicked a small hidden button.

The TV buzzed to life.

A capital letter C with a star right at the middle of it welcomed us.

The sign of Crypton.

Then the mechanical voice started talking.

"_Welcome back, Alpha 8. Agents 01 Kagamine Rin, 02 Kagamine Lenka and 03 Hatsune Miku of the Alpha 8, the Crypton Corporation have a mission for you."_

* * *

**RL: *take orangebanana out of the washing machine***

**orangebanana: ...**

**RL: hmm, i shouldnt hang her any more, she will just drop and get her shirt dirty again... *puts her in the dryer***

**RL: *turns to the readers* hohoho! i wonder who are the 'them' that the three girls are afraid of? and looks like they are 'agents' of crypton. and their meeting with gumi and yuki from the crypton academy, just what is crypton corporation? oh, and one more thing, the #1 and #2s POV, its really obvious who they are, so can you please pretend that you dont know? thx, and see you in the next chapter! review~ **

**PLEASE DO NOT LOSE HOPE ON MEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Crypton Corporation?

**RL: hey guys! this chapter is a present for kopabeckham, for passing her science and mathematics test with flying colors! huray! huray!**

**orangebanana: *sigh* i can never beat you, can i?**

**RL: well, that depends on wha- BUAHAHAHAHAAA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOUR HAIR? **

**orangebanana: ...**

**RL: IT LOOKS LIKE A FREAKIN' AFRO! BUAHAHAHAHA! *rolled on the floor LOL-ing***

**orangebanana: ugh, WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT I WAS PUT INSIDE A DRIER?**

**RL: *ignored orangebanana and continued rolling on the floor, LOL-ing***

**Kireina Yume: thank you! i will try my best to make a good rinxlen, but dont hope too much, since i suck a those stuff.**

**Manga-Cats-Anime: yes! i continued! i hope you like this chapter!**

**disclaimer: dont torture me to saying the obvious.**

* * *

Try and Take My Heart 7

Lenka's POV

"_a client had asked the Crypton Corporation to guard their sons 20th birthday party. They are the Hiyama family, one of the richest families in japan. Only the richest of the richest are allowed in, and parties of this level have high chances of unwanted guests coming in. we are deploying the Alpha 8 to guard them. 02 Lenka Kagamine, you will be the one in charge of this mission."_

and that was our robotic manager had told us.

Right now, we are at the huge Hiyama household, blending in with the party and mingling with the guests. As long as you are among the elites, no matter if you are 5 years old or older than 60, you are welcomed. We are going to protect their son, Kiyoteru Hiyama, from the hands of unwanted guests. And I am in charge of the mission this time. Its rather unfair, Miku and I only get to lead small and easy missions, while Rin always get the hard and more important ones. But then, the difference in strength and wisdom is clear, so I guess that I cant complain about anything. Alpha 8 is the name of our team.

And the Kagamine family is one that will definitely get an invitation even if we are not the Crypton Corporation. In fact, no one knows that the Kagamine family is the one that owns the Crypton Corporation. All people know is that the Kagamine is the richest family in japan, and that the Crypton Corporation is a Corporation that only the elites know what they do.

Yeah, I know that we said that Gakupo is three time richer than anyone in school, but they are nothing compared to the Kagamine family, I know, I said that their parents are super rich, fully booking the hotel for the onsen trip, and providing us with jets for our transport, but us, just like any other kids, gets allowance and we need to manage that or else we would run out. We were brought up as normal kids that says USD $20 are a big amount, you know... even if our allowance are about USD $1000 every week... but we do get a credit card with no limit as to how much we need to use and spend, but that is only when we are going on missions for Crypton.

Talking about Crypton, im pretty sure you are still confused as to what it is, and what exactly we do. Crypton, is a professional company that can do anything from being your elite business partner to being your private guard to a private eye to an assassin. As long a you have the money, we do whatever you say. The all-girl Crypton academy is a school to train young girls to be like us, an agent. We usually pick up orphan or abandoned girls. Girls may be less strong than boys, but our brains work, and we use techniques to defeat our enemies. Going against power with power, it is forbidden in our life.

So, to make it short and simple, our parents are the richest people in japan. Me, Rin and Miku, are average if you compare to the boys at school. Crypton is a company our parents built and own. As long as you have the money, we oblige to you. The Crypton academy is an all-girls school that trains girls to be an agent just like us. There, simple enough?

Now, back to the party. The 3 of us are separated, mingling around with the crowd and talking to strangers. Well, maybe we cant say strangers, since if you are a part of the elite, especially when you are above all the rest, everyone knows you. And I need to act like I know them. It is good for the business, you know? Having connections everywhere is very good, especially in my line of business.

Right now, I am using an elegant blue dress that touches the ground. My hair is up in my usual ponytail, with a long chopstick pierced right through it. I am using a pair of swaying diamond earing and a pretty necklace with a pendant made of blue sapphire.

Rin is using a blue sleeveless dress that is down to her knees, a diamond necklace and earing.

Miku is using a black turtleneck dress that looks rather chinese, with a slit on her right leg that is up to her thighs. Her dress is also as long as Rin's. Her earing is blue opal. Her hair is pulled up into a messy, but somehow stylish, bun.

The three of us are using a similar silver bracelet on our left hands.

_Lenka, client at your 4 o'clock._

My earing buzzed, and Rin told me where our client are. Our earing are actually a ear piece,we use it communicate with each other. Having an ear piece on our ears are too risky, but no one will notice a bunch of teenage girls having earings, will they?

I turned to my right, and I can see the brownish gray hair only the Hiyama line can have. I walked around a few more steps, that when I see him, standing tall and proud, filled with confidence.

"I see him."

oh, one more thing. Our necklaces are a highly sensitive microphone. Just a whisper, and I can tell Rin, Miku and the main building what we are doing.

I walked over to Kiyoteru Hiyama, and I congratulated him.

"congratulations and happy birthday, Hiyama-san."

"ah, thank you. Lenka-chan. But dont call me Hiyama-san, call me Kiyoteru, like when we were still kids. But thank you for coming."

"no, its my pleasure to be able to attend such a wonderful party, by the Hiyama family, no less."

"thank you. Please, enjoy yourself here. Make yourself at home."

I thanked him, and walked away. But I remained around him, just to be on the safe side. You can say that he is our childhood friend, so we can call him Kiyoteru. I can see Miku on the other side of the room, constantly taking glances at the birthday boy. I took a sip of the champagne I took from a table, and whispered to Rin, telling her that its time for her to approach the client.

And oh, I can handle a strong wine at the age of 8, so champagnes are pretty much like soda to me. All of us can handle strong wine, but Rin was able to handle it at the age of 7, and Miku at the same age like me, 8. Rin had been the best one at those kind of stuff.

I watch as Rin came into my line of sight, talking ever naturally with Kiyoteru. Suddenly my instinct tell me that something is going to happen, and I can see that Rin and Miku also felt it. I signaled Miku to come closer to Kiyoteru, and I also walked closer. Midway, the room went black. I hurried towards where Kiyoteru stood, and when the lights flashed back on, he is gone. Rin is still standing there, looking around for Kiyoteru.

Damn!

Where on earth did they took him?

And right in front of our eyes?

* * *

**orangebanana: ugh... happy now? **

**RL: no. your afro is gone, how can i be happy?**

**orangebanana: *chases RL to the end of the world***

**RL: you will never be able to catch me, muahahaha! *turns to the readers* oh hohoho! kiyoteru is kidnapped! how will this end? review! **

**DO NOT LOSE HOPE ON ME! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**please review a lot, so that i wont get discouraged and keep on continuing this fanfic. if i get a lot of review, i might get more inspired, you know!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kiyoteru kidnapped!

**RL: hello! no comments for chapter 7? dont tell me that you guys dont like action? well, sorry! i just cant help it! i dont think i can make a fanfic without action inside! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *cries and sobs in the corner***

**orangebanana: uwaaah! she crying! oh no! somebody, save meeee! *drowns in a pool in tears***

**Lollypop Swirl: yeah, he is a big pervert. i will happily torture him for you, but in this chapter he will only be humiliated. and thank you for answering the chapter question! you are the only one that actually answered it. but unfortunately your wrong... PM me if you wanna know the answer!**

**3: waai! please dont tell who #1 and #2 is! i know its obvious, but please dont tell!**

**disclaimer: if i owned... never mind. its useless talking about it.**

* * *

Try and Take My Heart 8

Miku's POV

_Rin, Miku, gas. Set it to 15 minutes._

Lenka ordered us.

I quickly walked towards the gigantic windows that made this extremely huge hall even bigger, all in the while taking off my metal chopstick that held my hair up. My hair is so thick, that you can not see the metal chopstick, but its there. My hair fell down to their normal twin tails.

I twisted the chopstick three time, 5 minutes each, and in total setting it to 15 minutes.

When I reach the nearest window, I threw the chopstick away, and it started spraying out something that we call 'amnesia gas'. We set it to 15 minutes, so for the next 15 minutes that chopstick will be spraying out the amnesia gas and anyone that inhales it will forget everything that happened in the past hour.

I got out to the balcony and shut the windows close.

My earing buzzed and Rin's voice came through.

_I managed to get one of my silver birds in one of the pockets of his tux. Its on the roof._

What is a silver bird?

It is one of the small pendants of our silver bracelet that we wore. Oh? Lenka only told you its a silver bracelet? Well, I apologize for my sister's clumsiness, forgetting a small detail like the description of our silver bracelet.

I clicked a small concealed button on both of my earing, and they buzzed, the familiar buzz of my earing changing shape. My right earing extended behind my head and connected with the left magnetically, and my left earing transformed into a glass panel and lowered right in front of my left eye, making a one-eye glasses. The glass then showed a small red dot, moving away in a rather fast pace.

By this time, I can see silhouettes of the guests inside the hall falling down unconscious due to the amnesia gas Lenka and my metal chopstick produces.

I looked around for a while, and I saw a nearby tree, tall enough for me to climb and jump to the roof from. I stepped on the railings of the balcony and then jumped onto the nearest branch. The slit of my dress in big enough for me to move freely.

I climbed up a few branches and then jumped on the roof of the majestic Hiyama household. The red dot is getting farther, so I picked up my pace and turned into a run. On the way, I met Rin who went out from the window on the other end of the room. We ran side by side, then Lenka joined us, her katana already in her hands.

She hid her katana under her long flowing dress, strapped to her thighs. I have no clue on how she can hide a full-length katana under her dress and yet, her dress inst bulging or at least have the shape of a katana seen.

Oh well, I dont need katana to fight.

Never needed one.

The red dot on the glass screen is starting to slow down, and finally stop at the garden, still inside the Hiyama household..

Did they find the silver bird?

We quickly rush to the red dot, and when it is finally in sight, we can see that there is 2 person waiting for us.

We jumped off the roof of the main building and landed onto the perfectly trimmed grass.

Kiyoteru is there, his hands bound and his mouth duct taped, and a man around his early thirties, in a gray tuxedo. He must have disguised himself as a guest of the party.

"i thought I felt someone following me, but its just 3 little girls."

the 3 of us sighed in relief. I thought it was them, but I guess this is just a random kidnapping for the ransom money by random bad people. Lenka sheathed her katana and there, it disappeared under her long dress.

I will never know how to do that.

"yeah, you better put that away, its dangerous, you know? It can hurt people."

Lenka looked at me, giving the go to beat the crap out of him.

I stepped forwards and cracked my fist.

"it wont take even 10 seconds."

I taped on the side of the glass screen, and a timer appeared at the side.

"hm? You look confident. Thats good, but I dont like playing, so dont expect me to hold back just because you are a girl."

I smiled.

"well, that is if you can land a single hit on me."

Rin counted and said go.

I quickly lounge forward, landing a punch on the left side of his face. Next I deliver an upper kick straight at his chin. Next, a roundhouse kick at his temple.

He fell and slumped onto the grass, practically paralyzed.

I looked at the timer, and it showed 6.39.

"barely six seconds, thats almost half of what you said. You didnt kill him, no?"

I replied Rin by shaking my head. He's paralyzed, but not dead.

Rin went over to Kiyoteru and ripped the duct tape off his mouth. He gave out quite a cry of pain when Rin ripped the duct tape off, and he rubbed at the area around his mouth with his hands after Rin untied them.

After the pain is gone, he looked at us in wonder.

" I–I never knew that the three of you..."

we looked away from his gaze. We cant bear the thought that he finally found out the secret we kept from him practically since the first day we met. He was so kind, so gentle, he was our brother. But now that he knows a big secret, I wonder if he would still look at us as his sisters.

"come, lets head back to the hall. There is barely 5 minutes before the gas runs out." Rin told us.

we dragged the person who tried kidnapping Kiyoteru along with us, to get his memories wiped. it wouldnt be nice if that guy told his comrades that the one who had beaten him in less than 7 seconds is just a high school girl, no?

On the way back, we were silent. When we reach the window I went out from, Kiyoteru asked us one final question.

"what are you girls?"

we hesitated, but we finally explained to him after throwing the kidnapper into the gas-filled hall.

"we are agents of the Crypton Corporation. The 3 of us are the Alpha 8, the best team in the Corporation."

"Rin is 01, the best agent in the company. Lenka is 02, and I am 03. we have been an agent since birth."

"and we are hired by your parents to guard you from... anything that might happen. But we are not allowed to have anyone remember if anything happens, so once you step into the hall, you will breath in the amnesia gas and will forget everything that happened in the past hour."

Kiyoteru nodded in understanding and smiled.

"so, if I step into the hall, still filled with gas, I will lose my memory of the last hour?"

we nodded.

"well, at least I know you girls are going to protect me."

he kissed each of our foreheads in a brotherly manner, and then turns around and walks inside the hall, walking tall and proud.

"good luck girls, dont get yourselves killed." was what he said before his silhouette disappeared inside the gas-filled room.

He really was a brother to us.

The 3 of us loved him dearly.

We waited for the gas to settle and fully disappear, before going back in the grand hall.

I picked up my metal chopstick and used it to hold up my hair so that its in that messy bun my hair was when the party started.

Lenka did the same.

I took a glance and saw Kiyoteru laying on the floor, with his memories wiped away.

Kiyoteru is so kind, unlike _someone_...

oh, talking about him, he should be invited to this party too, right?

I took a look around the hall, and–oh! There he is!

I walked closer and I saw Gakupo, also unconscious, sucking on his thumb like a baby. I can see drool coming out of his mouth.

Oh, I'm _so_ taking a picture.

After snapping a picture of the purple drooling baby I went back to the place where I was before the black out and lay down on the floor. Rin and Lenka did the same.

We waited for some of the guests to wake up and started to act as if we were also unconscious this whole time. I can say that we act really well, dont you think so too?

After this, the party went on and nothing criminal-like happened again. Well, there were a few spills of drinks and a large order for more wine, but that is pretty normal for parties this size.

Just to be safe, the 3 of us stuck around Kiyoteru.

* * *

**RL: hah~ that was tiring. crying out so much.**

**orangebanana: good, you stopped crying. now can you please help me get down from here?**

**RL: well, why are you on the tree in the first place?**

**orangebanana: so that i wont drown in your tears.**

**RL: go die. *throws a pillow right at orangebanana's face***

**orangebanana: uph! *gets hit by the pillow and falls off the tree***

**RL: hey, i in this fanfic, there will be a lot of random people that i just made up. the guy that kidnapped kiyoteru, for example, he is just a random person for miku to beat up. there will be lots more in this fanfic, so please bear with it. okay~ next chapter gakupo will be humiliatex to death! please do not lose hope on me!**


	9. Chapter 9: kamui, humiliated to the max?

**RL: WUAAAAAAAH! IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY! kopabeckham turned me into a complete otaku, and i was too adicted to kaichou wa maid-sama for these past few weeks and i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! to repay you for the late update, i humiliated gakupo the best i can!**

**orangebanana: *comes in with an evil grin***

**RL: eeh... u-um...**

**orangebanana: *grows devil's horn***

**RL: u-umm... orangeb-banana...?**

**orangebanana: *grows devil's tail***

**RL: yo-you do know that... you are growing devil's tail and horn... right? and you are... a-also emitting a-a dark aura, riight? *freaked out***

**orangebanana: *suddenly holding a giant fork***

**RL: *totally freaked out* NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE DEVIL PERSONALLY CAME FROM HELL TO KILL MEEEEEEE! *runs away like the crazy girls she is***

**orangebanana: *uses dark aura to capture RL***

**RL: NOOOOOOOO~! SOMEBODYYY! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**disclaimer: *too busy fighting off the devil***

* * *

Try and Take My Heart 9

Rin's POV

BUAHAHAHAHA!

gah... I laughed my ass off.

Good job, Miku.

Now his pictures are practically everywhere you can lay your eyes on.

Eh? what picture?

Oh, its the picture Miku took at last nights party, at Kiyoteru's 20th birthday party.

There was a small kidnapping incident at the party, Kiyoteru had been kidnapped for less the 15 minutes. We released the amnesia gas for 15 minutes inside the main hall of the Hiyama household and everyone inside fell unconscious and forgot everything that happened in the last hour.

By the time we came back to the grand hall, everyone was unconscious on the floor, and Miku found Gakupo sleeping like a baby, sucking his thumb and drooling,

and now we had posted the picture on the school's private blog, and students from every single class printed at least 5 picture of him and stuck it on the walls and corridors and window–practically everywhere.

Hm, this school has 300 boys, each brought at least 5 picture, so that mean 1500 pictures.

Me and Lenka printed about 200 each, and Miku printed about 500. So that means 200 times 2 plus 500 plus 1500 equals to 2400.

that means there are 2400 pictures of Gakupo sucking his thumb and drooling while sleeping hanging on walls and bulleting boards and everywhere.

Oh, last night, I send an SMS with Gakupo's picture and a message saying 'please print this picture and come very VERY early tomorrow morning to hang the pictures on the walls. 10 minutes before he arrives, please hide yourselves with your cameras and video cam to capture the moment of truth. Please forwards this message to everyone you know except for Gakupo.'

so right now, at 5.00 am., the school is crowded with students, 299 male and 3 female, busy pasting and gluing and sticking and all those stuff. If they ever ask who started all this, we can say that we got the message and forwarded it to our friends. Just in case, we sent the message to ourselves and then forwarded it to people at school that we know and have their phone number.

Gakupo will be shocked, surprised, embarrassed to the point of death.

Hm, looks like there isnt a lot of people that actually likes Gakupo, huh.

It seems that since Gakupo is the richest here, he tend to do all he wants without a second thought.

Well, that explains why he tried to kiss my hand when we had just met like, a second ago.

Hmm, he is the richest... maybe we shouldn't be doing this?

But then...

YOLO!

I slapped another picture on the wall when a green haired guy approaches me.

If im not mistaken, he is Nigaito Shion from the class next door.

He asked me for some more pictures and I gave him a stack of Gakupo's picture that is about 10 cm thick.

He was shocked for quite awhile, but then he scurried off to distribute the pictures.

"hey! Its 6 o'clock! 15 minutes until Gakupo arrives!" someone shouted from the other end of the corridor.

We quickly scurried away to our hiding places and waited.

Even though there are at least one broken windows because of a fist fight every single day, its actually surprising that when it comes to pranking Gakupo, there is actually peace between the boys. Even Akaito, the red-head that broke into our class through the window in our first day of school, manages not to throw a fist against anybody today.

We waited, and waited, and waited.

I can see Gakupo's car in the staircase in front, and we flicked our cell phones to camera mode and–ah! We forgot the lights!

I quickly whispered to some random person beside me and he quickly dashed to the lights.

He manages flick the lights off just a second before the door opened.

Gakupo came in, and I can see the confused expression on his face.

Then the lights suddenly came on, and Gakupo's face did a spin of expressions.

Confusion → blank → blank → shocked → disbelieve → embarrassed → even more embarrassed → blank (he fainted)

Miku, Lenka and I came out of our hiding and stepped closer.

We poked him for quite a bit,

Miku went and asked "hey, are you dead?" ~and he suddenly opened his eyes.

"oh, am I in heaven? These three beautiful angels waked me up from my terrible nightmare. I dreamed that the school is covered by photos of– "

Miku slapped a picture right on his face.

When Gakupo took a closer look, he froze, and then the fainted again, this time with foam coming out of his mouth.

"ah well... hey! Who recorded the whole thing?"

quite a few hands shoot out.

"well then, lets go to the theater room and see which one has the best graphic. And then lets post it on the school's blog. What do you think?"

cheers and applaud erupted, and we rushed to the theater room.

"eeh, wait! We need to carry this guy here to the health center, the ONLY room isnt stuffed with his embarrassing pictures."

the boys froze, and divided themselves into small groups. A group of boys came and picked him up. Then they threw, yes, THREW him like a sack of oranges– NOO! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO THROW PRECIOUS ORANGES LIKE THAT– so lets say potatoes. They threw him to another group, who also threw him to the next group. They kept on throwing and passing Gakupo all the way till the health center.

We head to the theater room, flicking the switch off along the way.

* * *

Gakupo's POV

ugh...

where am I?

Ah, I can smell antiseptics.

So this must be the health center.

…...

why and how did I get to the health center?

The last thing I know is waking up to see beautiful angels surrounding me, so I should be in heaven, not the health center...

or do heaven smell like this?

I opened my eyes, and light welcomed me. The health center is so bright, even brighter than the last time I came here.

As you know, Vocalo High is previously a boys school, and fist-fighting is a common thing. Every once or twice a week we would be throwing punches to each others face. I got involved into a lot of fight before but, ever since my dad came to school, no one dares to oppose me anymore. They are all scared of my dad, huh?

I slowly stood up from the nice comfy bed (yes, the school provides comfortable beds) and walked towards the door. When I open it, I can faintly hear a lot of laughing voices. Faint, but enough. I turned and walked to a certain direction. To the theater room.

What time is it now? I looked at my expensive gold-rimmed watch with my name, perfectly carved onto it.

9.12 am.

Shouldnt class began like, and hour ago? Why is it so dark, and why does the laughters sound so hilarious?

As I got closer to the theater room, the laughters got louder and louder.

I reached the door and, taking a deep breath, slammed the door open. Every single student in Vocalo High gathered in the theater room.

All eyes turned towards me, some still teary from the good laugh, and I stared back. I turned to look towards the huge screen in front, and what I saw made my mind go blank.

I can hear someone shouting "camera!" in the distance, but it quickly faded away.

And the darkness once again welcomed me.

* * *

**orangebanana: you... will... forever... perish... in... HELL!**

**RL: NOOOOO! I DONT WANNA DIE JUST YET! i havent found the perfect job, i still havent found the perfect boyfriend, i havent found the perfect family,and i OBVIOUSLY havent found the perfect life, so NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
